


Minze

by Maaiika



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, M/M, kinda friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal können sich zwei Menschen nicht riechen. Das ist nun mal so. Thiel versucht trotzdem das Beste daraus zu machen. (Einteilen würde ich es bei „awkward bromance“, slash nur wenn man es möchte).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minze

Karl-Friedrich Boerne strahlte Vieles aus.   
  
Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie kühl er wirken konnte.   
  
Und diese Aura, wenn er sich mal nicht aufspielte, als sei er der alleinige König der Welt, schlug sich in allem nieder, was ihn umgab.   
  
Sein gestriegeltes Aussehen, seine ausschweifenden und dennoch prägnanten Worte, ja selbst sein Geruch... war kühl. Kühlend.   
  
Ein wenig wie Minze.   
  
Frank Thiel mochte keine Minze.   
  
* * *   
  
„Boerne, nein!“   
  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl mit einem besseren Hund zu sprechen. Wobei _besser _ in diesem Kontext sicherlich sehr relativ war.   
  
„Ich werde das garantiert nicht üben. Nicht in tausend Jahren.“  
  
„Aber Thiel-“  
  
„Nein. Und auch Ihre Villa, oder was auch immer Sie anstreben zu erben, ist mir egal. Es ist schon Tortur genug, dass ich diese Farce mit Ihnen durchziehen muss. Da werde ich ganz sicher keine Generalprobe machen.“  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Professors zogen sich beleidigt in die Höhe. „Von Generalprobe habe ich überhaupt nichts gesagt. Ich meinte nur, dass wir authentisch-“  
  
„Ist der verdammte Ring nicht Authentizität genug? Sie sagten selbst, auf einen Kuss wird es niemals hinauslaufen.“  
  
„Aber wenn er uns das nicht abkauft, dann-“  
  
„Dann hilft ein Kuss auch nicht mehr, wenn ihn das hier nicht überzeugt“, brach er seinen Nachbarn ruppig ab und fuchtelte mit dem Ring vor dessen Nase herum. Selten war die Logik auf Thiels Seite, aber wenn dies mal der Fall war, wurde es rigoros ausgenutzt.   
  
In den letzten Minuten waren zurecht keine kompletten Sätze mehr gefallen, denn wenn beide etwas konnten, dann sich gegenseitig unterbrechen.   
  
„Außerdem“, schob Thiel hinterher, da er immer noch nicht das Gefühl hatte, endgültig gewonnen zu haben, „würde ich so einen improvisierten Kuss ja wohl ohne Übung hinbekommen.“  
  
An Boernes sich fast schon schelmisch verziehenden Gesichtszügen konnte er ablesen, dass es dieses Mal besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten.   
  
„Versuchen Sie es.“   
  
Der Hauptkommissar wusste nicht wie, aber Boerne konnte seine Stimme klingen lassen, als wäre dies eine Mutprobe, eine Herausforderung die man mit 13 hatte durchführen müssen, um cool zu sein.   
  
Thiel hatte sie damals nicht bestanden.   
  
Heute, im Hier und Jetzt, stand er durch den unglücklichen Vorfall mit seiner trotzigen Luftröhre sowieso schon tiefer in Boernes Schuld, als es ihm lieb war.   
  
„Ich denke, wir sind beide erwachsen genug um-“, versuchte er es, doch Boerne schnitt ihm gekonnt das Wort ab.   
  
„Thiel. Nur einen Kuss. Und das bekommen Sie nicht hin?“  
  
 _Na und ob_ , wäre unter jeden Umständen seine Antwort gewesen. Aber nicht hier, nicht vor Boerne und garantiert nicht in diesem Kontext.   
  
„Ja, das ist ja... nicht schwer.“ Er klang trotz allem überzeugter als er war. Und auch, wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Boerne ihn hier nur zur eigenen Belustigung vorführte, waren diese zwei kleinen Schritte zu ihm zu gehen um ihm einen trockenen Schmatzer aufzudrücken das mit Abstand schwierigste, was er dieses Jahr getan hatte.   
  
Aber wenn er wollte, dass der geschwätzige Rechtsmediziner endlich den Mund hielt, musste er da wohl oder übel durch.   
  
//Das wird ein Nachspiel haben//, fauchte er mehr oder weniger in Gedanken, als er sich dann tatsächlich vorbeugte, um von ihm verlangtes in die Tat umzusetzen. Interessanterweise war Boerne mehr von dieser Aktion überrascht als Thiel selbst.   
  
Dementsprechend dauerte der Kuss, wenn man ihn mit Mühe und Not als solchen bezeichnen wollte, nicht sonderlich lang, denn Boerne ging aufgrund des Überraschungsmoments einen Schritt zurück und atmete unkontrolliert hastig aus.   
  
Gut. Unangenehme Situation.   
Wäre nicht die erste.   
  
Thiel überlegte rasend, was er sagen oder tun könnte, um endlich verschwinden zu können. Unschlüssig ging er noch einen Schritt zurück und blinzelte. „Lutschen Sie gerade ein Minzbonbon?“  
  
An Boernes Gesichtszügen konnte er mit Leichtigkeit erkennen, dass sich der Satz ausgesprochen tatsächlich noch dämlicher anhörte, als er in seinem Kopf geklungen hatte.  
  
„N-Nein...? Wieso?“  
  
Thiel zischte geradezu an ihm vorbei, geradewegs Richtung eigener, sicherer Wohnungstür.   
  
„Dann nehmen Sie mal eins. Sie haben einen schlechten Atem.“   
  
* * *   
  
Als er in voller Montur wieder bei seinem Nachbarn in der Wohnung stand, fühlte er sich fast noch unwohler als am Nachmittag.   
  
Sein hoher Besuch in Gestalt des Onkels war noch nicht aufgetaucht, doch das Essen bereits gekocht und der Tisch gedeckt.   
  
Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an, musterte argwöhnisch seine Kleidung.   
Thiel musste gar nicht erst nahe an ihn heran treten, um festzustellen, dass der eigenwillige Mann seinem Rat gefolgt war.   
  
Und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn exakt deswegen zu triezen.   
  
„Och, Boerne. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen. Das Minzbonbon hätten Sie sich sparen können.“  
  
So schnell, als hätte jemand auf ihn geschossen, wandte Boerne urplötzlich wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Küche zu und richtete seine Krawatte.   
  
„Zu Ihrer Information, es ist ein Kaugummi. Und ich hatte nicht vor, Sie zu-“  
  
In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Boerne schritt zur Tat. Thiel grinste so breit, dass der Professor dies wahrscheinlich in seinem Rücken spüren konnte.   
  
  
Doch das war es wert gewesen.   
Allemal.


End file.
